Puer in Caelum
by GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip. They were supposed to drop Obi Wan off at the medical facility, then Padme off at for some diplomatic thing and finally continue that little bit further to their own destination and probably a battle. Why did the ship have to break down while they were halfway there?; Pairings: Anakin/Padme/ObiWan; Warnings: mpreg
**Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip. They were supposed to drop Obi Wan off at the medical facility, then Padme off at for some diplomatic thing and finally continue that little bit further to their own destination and probably a battle. Why did the ship have to break down while they were halfway there?**

 **Messing around and trying to find a good voice for Ahsoka and this resulted (I'll write the part she's not in the room for from Anakin's POV if you guys want it – just give me a little to recover from writing this thing which turned out much longer than I ever predicted it to be).**

 **So this is the second time I've written Obikin mpreg as an actual fic and both of them Obi Wan has been the pregnant one. I feel like I need to even that out a bit – any prompts?**

 **Also I am not dealing with the Jedi Council in this thing. Just no. We're ignoring the very obvious problem of them + the code for this 'kay? (actually I have some ideas re this but like they wouldn't fit in the actual plot of this thing – if you want them (they're only short) just go send an ask to my tumblr (goddessofroyalty)).**

 **Finally: I fucking love random name generators. They save my life so many times it's not even funny (still not happy with the kids name though but believe it or not that was added in a late edit and I want this thing posted more then I want to perfect that one little detail)**

 **Pairings: Anakin/Padme/Obi Wan; Anakin/Obi Wan (although it's really clearly part of the OT3)**

 **Warnings: mpreg, off-screen child birth,**

It was supposed to be a quick trip. They were supposed to drop Obi Wan off at the medical facility (because he was about to give birth to Anakin's child and okay she now officially had the winning card to pull whenever the Padawan's decided to play "weirdest situation I have been in"), then Padme off at for some diplomatic thing (Anakin apparently didn't focus on the details being too preoccupied with the previous of their stops) and finally continue that little bit further to their own destination (and probably a battle). "They want to complain about me," was Anakin's explanation for why the other two decided to use them as their transportation shuttle but Ashoka wasn't completely blind. She knew what the three of them were probably getting up to things behind closed doors, had proof of it actually (which, _ew_ , she didn't really want to think about _that_ ) and since the news of Obi Wan's pregnancy broke Padme seemed to have been constantly coming up with new (and creative) excuses for why she needed to be wherever he was.

Why did the ship have to break down while they were halfway there?

It wasn't her fault. No matter what Anakin said it was not her fault. She was doing everything normally and it. Just. Stopped. Working.

"Give it here!" She did protest being all but shoved out of the way of the controls but clearly her master wasn't listening to her. Seeing as her master wasn't paying attention to her and Obi Wan left the room there was nobody who could later claim she had sulked at it. Except maybe Padme, but she didn't seem focused on Ahsoka either, seemed focus on the door Obi Wan had walked through (and anyway she wouldn't betray her by telling anyone even if she did notice).

Anakin soon found out that no, it hadn't been Ahsoka's fault the ship malfunctioned and decided to turn off everything but the necessary functions so he could figure out what was actually going on (seeing it wasn't the life support thankfully) and get it up and running again.

The fact that it hadn't been her fault the ship stopped working didn't mean her master was going to let her _help_ him fix it. No, he had taken over and she just had to stand back and watch.

Five minutes later Obi Wan returned, and had he changed clothes? No, he couldn't have. That would make no sense?

Anakin made a frustrated groan at the back of his throat when his latest attempt at fixing the problem failed.

"Anakin," Obi Wan said and Ahsoka wasn't sure if it was an attempt to get her master's attention or an attempt at chastising him for his reaction.

"I don't think it's the controls Skyguy," Ahsoka said and he gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, me neither Snips, must be in the mechanics somewhere," he stood and crossed his arms, staring down at the controls as if he could somehow convince it to start working by glare alone (which, okay, with the Force he possibly could but he probably already tried that).

"Anakin," Obi Wan said again but this time it was more clipped. Almost as if he was trying to mask something under it? Ahsoka hoped it was just annoyance, despite the fact that Obi Wan rarely tried to mask his annoyance at Anakin.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, his attention successfully gained. Apparently he had decided it wasn't annoyance that Obi Wan was hiding in his voice and wasn't that a worrying thing? He quickly crossed the room the gently embrace Obi Wan (something he had picked up doing since it became clear to everyone that he was the father of the child – he saw no need to hide it anymore and had almost crossed the line into flaunting it).

"I'm fine."

"No, something's wrong. They're stressed." His hand was gently rubbing against Obi Wan's stomach (Ahsoka always hated it when he did that, always felt like she was somehow bearing witness to something private) as if he was trying to calm the child down. He probably was, it wouldn't be the first time she had seen one of them use the Force in order to settle the child.

"We're fine. My water's just broken."

"What?" It was comforting to know her master wasn't comprehending the information any better than she was.

"I'm in labour," Obi Wan clarified (not that it actually needed clarifying but with the words said out loud it now felt more real, felt like it was actually happening, that this was actually a situation they were in).

Honestly Ahsoka didn't believe her master could turn as pale as he did in that moment. Really, it was rather impressive and she would have never let him live it down if not for the information that caused it.

Anakin let out a nervous laugh before he asked, "are you sure?"

"Yes I am _sure_ ," Obi Wan sounded both angry and embarrassed at having to say it.

"Okay," Anakin replied before very clearly swallowing, "okay, I'll be back."

"Anakin!" both Obi Wan and Padme (who had apparently recovered from her own shock) yelled when he went to leave.

"No, I'm not- I think I know what's wrong with the ship so I'm going to go fix it so we can move again," and yeah, it was probably true (hopefully true, Ahsoka really hoped it would be a simple fix, really hoped they would be flying again very soon) so no other protests were given to him leaving, R2-D2 trailing after.

Twenty minutes passed (at least Ahsoka thought it was twenty minutes, she had a feeling her awareness of time passing was off currently). Twenty minutes of Obi Wan brushing of Padme's concerned, kind, questions, and constantly assuring her he was fine. Twenty minutes of Ahsoka wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her (wishing she hadn't come with them, not that she had a choice in the matter) because she wanted to be anywhere but there currently.

Twenty minutes of awkwardness as the information settled in on them and then Padme took control.

"Ahsoka, go make sure Anakin hasn't thrown himself of the airlock," Padme said and Ahsoka easily took the cue to get out of the room. Probably would of taken any opening to get out of the room she could.

Her master hadn't thrown himself out of the airlock. No, he was doing exactly as he said he was going to, just with a little less succuss then he presented (expected) going by the fact every other word out of his mouth was a swear.

"How's it going?" Ahsoka asked despite having a feeling she knew the answer. Still maybe it would all be good and they'd be able to start moving again any second now. Hopefully?

"Badly." All hope was dashed at that response, and maybe she shouldn't of asked it. Maybe living with the (false) hope was better than knowing the truth? "How's it going back in there?"

"Fine?" It's not like she had much experience with that kind of stuff. Wasn't like she really had any frame of reference of whether it was going well or not.

Anakin moved from the machinery he was tinkering with. Moved away from it and started to pace around the open area of the room, his hand running through his hair again, and again, and again. Watching him pace and swear did not make her think the ship was going to be fixed anytime soon. Had a feeling they were going to be stuck here for a while.

"Do you have any ideas what's wrong?"

"No. Yes." Her master paused in his pacing; his fist pressed against his forehead and _stress_ was coming off him in waves (both visually and through the Force). "There's a few things it could be but the only way to rule them out is to try them and we don't have time for that."

"What if I help?"

"It'll make things quicker, if you do everything I say." That was easy to agree too, by this point she would do just about _anything_ to get out of the situation they were in. "Okay. Let's do this. Hopefully it's the first thing we try."

It wasn't the first thing they tried. Or the second. Or the fifth. And Ahsoka was really starting to understand what her master had meant when he said they didn't have time to try everything.

Anakin's annoyance level seemed to be growing with each failed repair and Ahsoka was really starting to wonder if she wanted to be in this room either (and was trying to figure out if there was _any_ place on the ship she could retreat to or if she would be the one throwing herself out of the airlock). "We don't have time for this!" he said, hitting the wall-piece of the ship he had just replaced after checking the wiring underneath it hadn't eroded.

And yeah, Ahsoka did jolt at that but her master could be _scary_ at times. He did notice her reaction, although she really wished he hadn't.

"Go check on them for me?" he said nodding back towards the cockpit of the ship and no. No. She would much rather stay with him in a temper then go back _there_ with _that_ (she had least had experience with him in a temper).

"Why don't you go?" Did she have a death wish? Maybe. But really dying seemed like the better alternative then the current situation. And anyway, it was going to be _his child_ that was – no, she wasn't going to finish that thought. She wasn't going to finish that thought because they were going to get the ship flying because that was _not happening_.

"Because I need to get this kriffing thing working," he actually kicked the wall of the ship at that and yeah, he was defiantly not in the best of moods. "Just do as you're told!" he snapped when she went to protest again.

She now regretted arguing back because really she now had no choice but to listen to him.

Padme gave her a small smile when she entered the cockpit. She was sitting on one of the chairs and it was clear she was waiting for some task to complete, clear that she didn't like the idleness she had no choice but to take up. Obi Wan was pacing. He was pacing with his eyes shut – probably trying to meditate, which didn't make much sense because he could be sitting down. There was really no reason for him to be up on his feet and she had listened to enough not-really-complaining complaints from him the past few months about how unpleasant being on his feet was in his current state.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down and resting?"

Obi-Wan's eyes opened to focus on her but a voice on the comms (apparently they had set that up while she was gone, which good for them for having more luck getting things done then her and Anakin) answered her. "Walking helps the labour progress."

"Shouldn't you be doing anything but that then?" Yeah she sounded panicked, but this was a panic worthy situation really.

Obi Wan winced, but his hand came to rest against his stomach so it might not have been her words that made him wince. That was a thing that happened in labour right? Contractions? Or had the trashy daytime-drama holovids she would sometimes end up watching when she got really bored lie to her? It certainly seemed less _dramatic_ then they made it out to be but this was Obi Wan she was talking about. Everything was less dramatic with him. If it was Anakin it would probably have been more dramatic. If it was Anakin he would have probably found some way to go into labour in the middle of a fire-fight (that was a surprisingly comforting though, suddenly the current situation didn't seem so bad when she thought of the alternative).

The person on the other end of the comms gave a laugh (which good for her being able to find humour in this situation). "If the child wants to come out there's not really much you can do to stop it."

That may be true but shouldn't they not do the thing that would _encourage_ it? She had a different question she wanted to ask though (because she had a feeling continuing on the current chain of thought would end with her learning information she did not want to know. Ever.). "Sorry, who are you?"

"Diaaya Lorianna," Obi Wan replied for the voice, "and this is Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's Padawan."

"She's a midwife," Padme said and yeah, Ahsoka sort of figured that out herself what with her being all knowledgeable about labour and all (which, thanks, she now knew more about childbirth then she wanted to already and they were probably still stuck here for a while).

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Diaaya said.

"Yeah, same." Except Ahsoka wished she never had to meet the woman, or at least met her in very, very, different circumstances. She wasn't about to be rude about it though.

"How's Anakin going?" Obi Wan asked and really Ahsoka could completely understand his want to be updated on the likelihood of them being able to move anytime soon. If she was clawing at the bit to get to their destination she didn't even want to think what it was like for him.

"There's a number of things that could be wrong and honestly we're sort of just working our way through them one at a time until we find out which one it is. He hasn't thrown himself out of the airlock though?" She really wished she could have given better news. Really wished she could say something like 'yeah we've had this thing fixed for like two hours now just thought we'd let you suffer for a bit', which, dick move, but would at least mean that they could get _moving_. Mean that they weren't stuck here for an unpredictable amount of time. She didn't know how long labours lasted (and wasn't about to ask because again, already knew too much, didn't want to know any more) but was pretty sure it was marked in hours not days.

Again, there was a laugh through the comms. "You were actually worried he would do that?"

"He was rather pale when he found out," Padme explained with a laugh of her own. Obi Wan was leaning against the wall of the ship, his eyes shut again, like he had tuned out of the conversation and returned to meditation. And was he counting under his breath?

"Coward," Diaaya commented but it was clear it was in good humour. Ahoska still thought her master's reaction was very reasonable given all the circumstances.

Silence filled the room and after a bit Ahsoka started looking for an out again. Could she just leave? She did technically do what Anakin had told her. She had checked in on them, they were doing as fine as they could be and had gotten a midwife on the comms so were probably in the best possible situation they could be all things considered.

Obi Wan had started pacing again but would semi-regularly stop and wince. Apparently the daytime dramas hadn't lied and contractions really where a thing that happened (unless there was some other source of the pain? And no, contractions sounded plausible so it was probably them). Wasn't them being close together a bad thing (for their situation) though? How close together was 'close together'? These were not thoughts she wanted to be having but really how could she not?

"Padme," Obi Wan said just as Ahsoka had decided she wasn't needed and could probably leave. His voice was tight and Padme was quick to cross the room to him, her hands coming to gently rest on his arms. He bent his head so it was resting on hers, his hand coming to grip her arm tightly and yeah that was defiantly a wince, and a pain-gasp and that was defiantly bad.

"Ahsoka go get Anakin," Padme said and it was clear by her tone she as not to be defied. Not that Ahsoka would be defying her anytime soon, nope, she was 100% okay with doing as she was told.

She didn't run out of the room and she didn't run to where Anakin was. She just walked very briskly. Defiantly wasn't running because running would mean she was panicking and panicking would mean that this was actually happening. Which it wasn't.

"Ahsoka not now I've nearly got it!" Anakin snapped when she told him that they needed him back in the cockpit. And she knew he couldn't have actually listened to her words because she as pretty sure if he had actually listened he wouldn't of even given her acknowledgement of it, would have just gone to them as quickly as he could.

She tried again. Didn't work (and no Anakin's temper would _not_ stop her from trying to tell him this because it was sort of important and she'd never forgive herself if she just gave up because he was angry at her).

She went to try a third time but another voice beat her too it. "Anakin get here now!" It was Padme's and it had an edge of panic and _that_ got his attention.

He looked pale again. He was also clearly trying to figure out exactly what he should do. Seemed to be trying to figure out if he had the time to do something or if he needed to go back to the other two right that moment. He really must be close to fixing it.

"I can take over?"

"Right. Uh," he ran his hand through his hair and seemed to be struggling to focus on what he needed to tell her so she could finish the job. Which really, they didn't have time for this.

"What do I need to do?"

Anakin seemed to focus on her at that, but his attention was soon lost when Obi Wan called for him. Really, Ahsoka could understand how that would be distracting. There was mostly annoyance in Obi Wan's voice but there was also clearly pain and yeah, she was panicking at that and she didn't have anywhere near the stakes in this as Anakin did (she liked Obi Wan and all but not to the level Anakin did, and well, it defiantly wasn't her child he was carrying).

"Just go," she said and he managed to focus on her long enough to give a nod.

"Yeah. R2 tell her what she needs to do." He was running. He was running but really there was no point in denying it by this point. It was happening and why did they decide this was a good idea in the first place? Why had Obi Wan stalled so long before heading to the medical facility? She did know the answer to that question and she knew there was really no way they could have predicted this turn of events. But still! They shouldn't have done it.

She had little choice but to try and take over where Anakin had left off. She defiantly wasn't about to go back to the cockpit anytime soon (wouldn't go back there anytime soon no matter what) and the only other option was to just sit there and _wait,_ which, no, she knew she'd end up thinking about what was happening if she did that, so she wasn't going to do that.

"Do you have any idea what I need to do?" She asked R2-D2 and the reply she got was a negative.

"Yeah, didn't think so." She sighed before going over to where Anakin had been when she came in and tried to figure out what he was doing. She didn't have much luck.

She kept thinking about giving up. Kept thinking about just giving up and just sitting down and waiting until Anakin came back to finish it (he'd probably do like one thing and then it'd all start working again). Whenever she thought about that her thoughts soon turned to what was happening in the other room and yeah, that was enough motivation for her to focus on trying to find the problem again. There was clearly _something_ going on in the Force that she could sense from it but she had no want to explore that, no want to really even know about it at all. There were also the echoes of Obi Wan's groans of pain and exertion (there weren't many, the distance far enough to buffer out most but some still made it though, some that were loud enough), but she had seen battle, she was used to tuning those out. Used to tuning out the sounds of others in pain to complete her mission. She did sort of wish her 'mission' was more stimulating, wished it required more focus and had a more immediacy to it. Still, avoiding thoughts about what was happening in the other room was good motivation to keep her focused on task even when it felt hopeless.

"No I am not going to go back into there," she snapped when R2-D2 asked her if she'd given up yet. "No way. I'm going to stay right here and... try and get this thing working again..." Even if it did seem impossible.

She stayed at it until the weirdness in the Force settled down. Stayed at it until the clear wail of a baby echoed through the ship (and, wow, that kid already had a set of lungs, good luck to them all getting a good night's sleep).

She allowed herself to give up then. Allowed herself to sit, her back against the wall. Now the kid was born she could think about that instead of it being born.

Anakin would be happy. He probably wouldn't even care if the kid woke him up at night, probably wouldn't even be asleep himself because he was too busy watching over it to make sure it was still breathing or something. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her Master. Hopefully he would still have time for her.

She wasn't jealous of the kid (there was no way she'd want to be the kid of Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, there were already so many people with ridiculously high expectations of the kid, there was no way she'd want that pressure). She wasn't jealous, but, everything was going to change now. There was no way it _couldn't_. There was a kid now, a kid that was completely dependent on them for everything.

She understood why Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments (why they really weren't supposed to have _children_ ).

She felt lonely. Not that she was holding it against the three (well, four now) in the other room. Their weird little family (which seemed to break every convention in the galaxy) just got a new member. Their weird little family just became a _family_ , not just three people who found comfort from each other during all the horror that was happening around them.

She wasn't sulking when Padme came and found her. No, definitely not. She was just re-centring herself after everything that had happened. It had been a stressful few hours. Nobody could prove otherwise.

"Ahsoka," Padme said getting her attention. "You can come back now."

"But I'm supposed to be fixing the ship."

"Don't worry about that. Anakin can do it once he manages to break eye contact with his son." A son? Good for Anakin. He'd like that (okay, he'd probably like anything as long as it was his kid). Still.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?"

Padme actually looked genuinely hurt at that comment, and Ahsoka did feel a little guilty for that. "No, of course not."

"Okay then." It wasn't like she had a choice unless she wanted to risk offending Padme again which wasn't something she wanted to do.

Anakin was wrapped around Obi Wan. Sure Obi Wan was leaning back on Anakin, but Anakin's arms were around his (now a lot smaller) stomach, his head rested on Obi Wan's shoulder so he could stare down at the bundle of cloth that must hold the child. And she was defiantly intruding; it was way too intimate, way too private a moment. She had no place here.

He broke eye contact with the child when they walked in and _beamed_ at Ahsoka. Yeah, he was clearly happy about this. "He's perfect. Come see." His voice broke at that. His voice broke but she had a feeling it was happiness that had brought tears to his eyes not sadness or pain.

She had a feeling it wouldn't of mattered who she was, Anakin would want to show his child off to anyone. That didn't mean Obi Wan would want to. He was probably tired (he _looked_ tired) and likely wanted rest, not a Padawan to supervise around.

"Ahsoka it's okay. Come see him," Obi Wan said and she wasn't going to argue that. If he was going to invite her to see the kid clearly it was okay for her to do so.

She walked over and knelt carefully beside the three of them. Obi Wan shifted the bundle in his arms so she could see the small face of the baby. Which, okay, was kind of amazing. She knew that pregnancy led to a child but it was different somehow seeing the child that had previously just been the thing that made Obi Wan extra-grumbly (and Anakin extra on-edge). It was breathing and watching her and _alive_. It was a life. Just like the rest of them.

"Ahsoka, I'd like you to meet Doh-Qui," Obi Wan said and he had a name now. A name that was finalised and not still being contemplated and decided like it had been the day before. He had a name and a presence in the universe that was all his own. He was a person like them yet somehow still so different (still so dependent on others for everything).

"He's so tiny," she said. She had not expected him to be so small. Weren't babies normally bigger? Then she remembered the pain she had defiantly felt echoed through the Force (despite her best attempts to ignore) and the groans of pain that had managed to echo through the ship and had a feeling Obi Wan would disagree that he was 'small'. Which: no. No, no, no, no, no. She was not thinking about _that_ at all, never again, and not in that moment. No.

Apparently she needed to learn to school her expressions better because Obi Wan had figured out where her chain of thought had gone. "I am sorry you had to be around for that." And great, now she felt like an asshole. Weren't you supposed to be extra nice to people who just gave birth?

"Don't apologise. It's fine and anyway it's not like you could have predicted it would happen or stop it, right?" Really it just made her more than happy to follow the rule that Jedi shouldn't have kids.

"No I couldn't have. Still, I'm sorry."

"Really, don't be. It's fine." Everything turned out fine and if she really wanted to she could probably repress the memories (but really she was getting pretty good at dealing with memories of stuff she wouldn't want to know about being in a war and all).

"Anakin you should probably go fix the ship," Padme said breaking the weird silence that seemed to have fallen over them. Their attentions all too focused on the baby to even notice that none of them were speaking. Which made total sense because watching him exist felt kind of amazing.

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, I should," Anakin said and worked to (carefully) detangle himself from Obi Wan. There were defiantly a couple of times where Obi Wan winced at a movement, and, yeah, not being allowed kids seemed less and less of a thing to regret by the minute.

Eventually Obi Wan was settled with the wall as his new backrest and Anakin, after one final look at his son, left to go finish fixing the ship.

Padme sat at the controls, likely waiting for the second the ship was working to set their course and get moving again and Ahsoka found herself sitting next to Obi Wan and just watching the baby as he watched her right back. After a few minutes she gathered up the courage to reach over and touch him. Touch him to make sure he was real and not some collective illusion. She ran a careful finger down his cheek and out of the corner of her eye watched Obi Wan's reaction. Watched to see if she was overstepping any boundary. He didn't seem to mind and if anything appeared to have a teasing smile on his face.

"You can hold him if you want?" And what? Really? Would he really trust her with his child? She wouldn't. Not when he was so small and breakable. Maybe when he was older and she was able to take him on 'adventures' and teach him how to use a lightsaber yeah, but not now.

"Are you sure? I mean-" she glanced at Padme thinking that maybe she could use her as an out? Padme was clearly the much better choice at baby-handling. Apparently her thoughts were easy to read.

"Trust me, I've already held him," Padme said with a small chuckle and the smile fell from Obi Wan's face as he glanced away from them and Ahsoka was not going to analyse the meaning behind that reaction. Had a pretty strong feeling she didn't want to know the meaning behind them. "Go on, you'll be fine."

Well if they were both so sure what was the worst that could happen? (she could drop him, or accidently break his neck, or hold him too tight or _something_ and then Anakin would kill her)

Obi Wan carefully handed him over and made sure she was holding him right and supporting his neck. Which, wow, he can't even hold his own head up? He was so weak and delicate he couldn't hold his head up and they were giving him to her? Padme was clearly watching closely too and that made Ahsoka feel slightly more comfortable with the whole situation. Hopefully if she did anything wrong one of them would stop her before he got seriously hurt.

He felt even smaller in her arms, felt even more breakable. Were they sure this was such a good idea? He didn't seem distressed though and seemed perfectly content to just stare up at her (which was kind of creepy really).

The ship gave a lurch and then started humming and everything was online again. Padme quickly entered in the co-ordinate of their destination and a couple of seconds later they were moving again. Ahsoka went to cheer at that but remembered the baby in her arms, who really was taking this all really well. She could hardly think the roars and rocks of a ship were something a baby would find _comfortable_ but then again this was Anakin Skywalker's kid and Obi Wan had spent large parts of his pregnancy on ships. The kid would probably end up hating being on planets. Would probably always want to be in the skies.

Anakin was soon jogging back into the room. "That worked right?" he asked and Padme nodded back with a smile.

"Yes. We should be at our destination within an hour."

"Good," he relaxed at that and really Ahsoka understood. Now that the ship was running it felt like all the stress of the previous hours was over. Felt like they crossed the finish line of the chaos and things could return to normal again (or rather, they could start to find whatever the new normal was going to be now). Anakin looked over to where the three of them were and grinned at seeing Ahoka holding the child, and okay, maybe she had stressed more than necessary about that. Anakin must have held the kid at some point and if he managed to do it it couldn't be too hard.

"He's really something special isn't he?" Anakin said, coming over to sit next to her so he could reach out and touch his child. She watched as his thumb gently brushed against the baby's lips (which despite him being only hours old she could already see he had inherited his father's lips and that was both kind of freaky and cool at the same time) and yeah she understood what he meant by that. Understood because she was pretty in awe of the kid and she wasn't his father (she wasn't Anakin).

Doh-Qui's attention was drawn back onto his father. His lips opening just slightly in response to the touch. "A miracle," Anakin said and Ahsoka was pretty sure she heard a sob accompany it but she would be nice and pretend otherwise.

Obi Wan gave a huff and an, "honestly Anakin," and Ahsoka knew what would follow. The child was just a result of biology. It was no more special than any other in the galaxy (except it totally was because no other kid could claim to be born of Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker).

"Not now," Anakin said and leant over to gently kiss Obi Wan as if that would actually be an effective way of stopping him from continuing. Ahsoka scrunched her nose at that because really it was her job to be grossed out when they did stuff like that.

Doh-Qui decided that it was clearly the right time to remind everything that he had a voice and started crying.

"I know little guy, I don't like it when they do that either," Ahsoka said and yeah, okay, she was pretty fond of the kid already.


End file.
